The hidden truth
by RMB1993
Summary: Ciel X OC. i hope you like it; im new at this but i hope it's good
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Unknown Area; 1839

It's dark and cold in the cells, the walls look like they have something wet and moist on them; like water. The floors are as cold as ice and are very dirty. I never wanted to be here; the reason I'm even here is due to the mysterious death of my mother and father when I was 5 years old and that b**** of a woman Lanita who is keeping me here in this all girls orphanage where we have to work to stay. I would rather be home…. Where I belong.

All I know is that I saw my house burn to ashes right before my eyes; the fire looked like it could have taken my soul with its desired colored flames. I remember hearing screams from people trying to escape; but no one could….I was the only survivor. It was cold and their was snow on the ground, I was barefooted and hungry; tears running down my small fragile face. I walked the dark part of London terrified as I saw strangers looking at me like they were just itching for a fight; of course they didn't. I found somewhere I could sleep for the night; a trash can that was near by. I know what your thinking a young lady does not act this way, but I was 5 and there was no where to go now. I sat near the trash can that was filled with old garbage that smelled like it was there for years; but right now it was my new home. I sat there and continued to cry with thoughts in my mind; why did my parents die? What is going to happen to me now? I couldn't even think straight, my eyes were of need to sleep, but I'm still scared to sleep with these strangers staring at me, but my eyes took control and closed; surrounding myself in complete darkness. " Excuse me dear?" I open my eyes to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes staring at me worried; "are you all right dear?"; she sounded like an angel with that voice, it was pretty. I tried to answer but my throat was sore from thirst. "are you alone dear?"; again I didn't answer with words, I just nodded my head. "where are your parents?"; "Dead…" that was the only thing I could say. She looked at my face with a look of concern, then smiled a sweet smile; " you poor dear" she said as she catched a tear from falling; " my name is Ms. Lanita Blade and what might yours be?"; "Miranda….Miranda Poacher". "Miranda…what a pretty name you have." I smiled and nodded. " listen I run an all girls school and it's full of girls your age would you like to come." I was about to answer but my stomach answered for me. " I'll take that as a yes…come"; again she had that sweet smile and held her hand out and I took it being the dumb five year old I was and followed her…. I regret taking her hand that day.

_sorry if it's boring I hope you like it_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The orphanage of hell

Ever since that day i have been stuck in this hell hole of a place because i was so stupid to trust someone i didn't even know in the beginning. When she sent me here it looked normal; a nice house deep in London's forest on a hill; i felt like i was in a fairytale; the house was simple with flowers in front of the house and the windows were so beautiful with the cream colored frames. It made me feel warm and it seemed to cheer me up even with all the things that happened. " come now...it's very cold out here and i'm sure your freezing." She was right i just remembered that i had no shoes on my feet at all. With a tap on my back she led me to the house. When we reached the house Mrs. Lanita knocked on the door three times before someone finally answered it. It was a man; he was tall with bleach blonde hair and a bushy beard; he looked like he could be santa, except the he didn't look jolly. In fact he looked like he hasn't bathed in weeks; looking at his finger nails there was dirt in them and i thought i just saw a small bug crawl out; he was holding a bottle that i learned was whiskey "What the hell is this ?" in a voice that literally scared me. Just then i felt something tighten my shoulders; when i looked up it was Mrs. Lanita hovering over me with a cruel smile displayed on her pretty face; for some reason i feel like i made a big mistake for coming her. "This here is our new helper my dear husband" she said in a voice that didn't sound like her at all. "Well then get her ass in here." "I was getting there." Just then she literally dug her long nails into my shoulders to the point i thought i felt something wet on my shoulder. I began to squrm, yell, and kick to try and escape. But the man got a hold of my arm and slammed me in the back of the head with the glass bottle. I began to feel something trickle down my face and began to black out; the last thing i saw was their cruel smiles then nothing more.

When i came to i was surrounded by 2 girls my age it appeared and 1 maybe older in a cell with no lights or windows just the barred doors. "Where am i?" i asked still a bit out of it. "Your in a working camp" one of the girls said. "It's an orphanage but we have to work in order to stay here." "I see..." i want to go home i don't to be here. "Well let us introduce ourselves i'm Lexie and this is Margo and the short one is Pip" "i ain't short!" "Keep tellin yourself that." "So whats yours?" the one named Margo ask. "Miranda..." i didn't want to say my last name; not after i gave it to the woman i thought would help me. "Nice ta meet ya!" said Pip as she stuck her hand out waitin for me to shake it. I was hesitent to do it but i did it anyway. Sticking my hand out i took hers, "Nice to meet you to" I said with a small smile on my face. She gave me that big wide smile; she was 7 years old but was short despite her age, she lost her parents to from a robber who broke into their house and set it on fire. Lexie i found out was 12 and never had parents in the beginig; shes been here her whole life. Margo was my age 5 years old and she didn't want to talk about her parents so i didn't ask. Since that day we became good friends and we also were together wheater we were working, eating, sleeping, and even batheing. Lexie was kinda like a big sis to us; she was always there to protect use from Mrs. Lanita and her hunchmen that i found out was named Lucas; i learned then that i was not in luxoury anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- 7 years later-

It has been 7 years since I have been here, since my parents death. I am 12 years old and still in the orphanage. Actually it is more of a work camp, no one hasn't been adopted for 7 years. Lexie told me that for as long as she's been here no one gets adopted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea no lie, no one gets adopted haven't you notice?"

"But… then why are so may girls leaving the orphanage ?"

"No clue their Kiddo, but they do come back remember." I remember, sometimes Mrs. Lanita and Lucas will take maybe 3 girls a month and they never get back till morning, when they do their all banged up, blood on their mouths and their clothes all torn up. They always look scared and frighten and keep their distance from everyone. Lexie always acts like if there is some big secret. For as long as I have been here I feel like Lexie is hiding something. Once I remember Mrs. Lanita wanting me to do something, but Lexie said that I was ill and that she will do it for me. Mrs. Lanita said nothing and dragged her out. I waited for her return, just like the other girls, she returned in the morning. Lexie was just like the other 2 that went with her, all banged up. I asked her what happened, but she just had on a weak smile and said it was nothing. I was scared for her, I actually wanted it to be me.

" Earth to Miranda"

"Huh?"

" You okay Hun." Lexie sounded really worried.

I just nodded my head, and putted on a smile.

"If your sure…"

"…yes I'm sorry"

" Don't worry me so much." She then put me in a head look and rubbed my head.

" Hey!"

We both began laughing, when we heard Pip enter the room.

"Hey I want to play!"

"Oh really?"

Then Lexie started chasing Pip around. Then they ganged up on me.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!"

We froze when we heard the voice, it was Mrs. Lanita.

" We were playing Ma'm." The voice came from Pip.

" Playing, when there's chores to be done."

"I started it, Ma'm."

"Oh really?"

Mrs. Lanita walked up to Lexie, and slapped her right in the face. Mrs. Lanita's face became blood.

"YOU'RE THE OLDEST ONE, YOU KNOW BETTER!"

"….yes."

" Since you three like to cause trouble, you three will go with Lucas tonight."

Why? Just because we were having fun, where are we going? I don't know, but Lexie turned pale and her eyes are wide, and Pip was confused. Where ever we going, I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that incident today we all were silent, Lexie was still pale and kept saying she was sorry. Me and Pip told her that she is not to blame, she looked down on the floor and kept repeating i'm sorry.

"_Why is she apologizing?"_ were are to blame to, i even told her it was us to. She just kept looking at the floor and i could of swore that she was crying.

The day seemed like it was ending to fast, it's 12 in the evening and all the girls are out in the cold winter day, getting wood for Mrs. Lanita's fireplace. Mango started walking up to me and frowned, "Lexie looks upset did something happen."

I looked at her and i began to frown, "Me, Pip, and Lexie got in trouble...and know we have to go out tonight with Lucas."

Mango looked at me wide eyed, "Why did you get in trouble?"

"We were playing around...and Mrs. Lanita caught us." I told her plainly.

She just looked at me.

Thinking about the situation i began to tear up, it was my fault we got in trouble. I was zooming out and i got Lexie in trouble for trying to cheer me up.

Mango looked at me with concern, "Miranda..." she gave me a tight hug. At first i was scared that i would get her in trouble, but no one was looking. So i accepted it and cried on the shoulder of my dear friend, Mango.

-Night time-

Night came fast, Mrs. Lanita pushed me and Pip out, but grabbed Lexie by her hair. "_Lexie!"_ I felt rage build up inside and i just wanted to beat up the bitch that was hurting my friend. Lexie looked at me and knew what i was thinking, she gave me a smile to assure me that she is alright. I just nodded okay, but the rage didn't leave.

When we walked out the door, it began to snow. We had on no shoes, and Mrs. Lanita didn't let us get are working shoes on. She told us that we will meet Lucas up the hill in the woods. When she released Lexie's hair, Lexie grabbed both me and Pips hands. At first i was confused as to why she's holding are hands. She holds them tighter.

"...Lexie" Me and pip said in unison.

"...I will not let anything happen to you both, not as long as i am breathing." She sounded so serious and scary when she said that.

"_...Lexie"_ She does so much for us..., but why is she saying this? Aren't we just going to cut more wood as punishment?

Pip looked at Lexie and smiled, "Don't worry Lexie, we'll be together like always...but this time we don't have mango with us." Pip was trying to make Lexie feel better the best she can.

She looked at Pip with seriousness in her eyes, "...I'm glad, if she came it would be hard to protect all three of you."

After that we were silent the rest of the way up the hill.

We finally made it to the top to find an irritated looking Lucas, "About time you brought their asses up here!"

"Shut the hell up will ya." she pushed us forward and we landed on the ground. She looked at Lucas and gave him a cruel smile, "Do whatever you see fit"

He gave her a cruel smile back, "Gladly"

Mrs. Lanita, before she left gave us a cruel smile, "Have fun girls," she then turned around, and walked away.

He then brought his attention to us," Well girls are ya ready."

We began to follow him through the woods, and i kept hearing rustling noises and weird sounds that sounded like animals. I found myself squeezing Lexie's hands tighter.

She turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry, i won't leave you."

I gave her a weak smile back and nodded, "...Okay"

"Aww how sweet." We turned to look at Lucas and he looked more irritated. "Get your asses moving, i don't have all night!" We nodded are heads and continued down the woods. Once we got farther down, Lucas stopped and turned to look at us. "Now...Lets have some fun." He gave us a looked that brought a shiver down my spine, and i knew then that he was going to do something to us...and it will be forced.


End file.
